Bzz, Ting, Ow!
by Raikimluva22
Summary: "It's a high school, dude. There's bound to be something illegal goin' on." YJ attends a Hornets football game to support Megan and Conner, but when Robin and Wally go on another snack run...ehem, things happen.


_**A/N:**_ Wheeere the Hell did this come from lol? Actually this story/idea was inspired by my sister-(for some reason) she's on our school's cheer team this year, and when I gave up trying to learn the cheers with her I sat and watched...and please don't think of me as a weirdo for this, but now it's like every time I think cheerleader, I think of M'Gann...sooo somehow my brain thought this all up.

Now I'm not completely sure, but I always kind of figured Happy Harbor as a smallER town than most. Kind of tight-knit, in a way? And the illegal stuff that is gradually being introduce is inspired by MY school. xD I live in a small town (where everyone is either too sheltered, too fucked up, too religious, or too stupid) and at every one of my schools football games there's always that big group of people doing somethin' illegal. And I doubt we're the only ones with that problem. There's even a quaint spot called "The Bowl". And let me tell you boys and girls, it's called that for a reason. (Actually I spend majority of my football games there, just not for that reason! I'M CLEAN!)

Anywho, enough with my ranty-rant-rant! Enjoy to whoever is lovely enough to read this. -creepy smile-

_**P.S: Characters may be a tad extra douche-baggy lol just a warning :P and I apologize for wordiness, grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes, ect. :O**_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Young Justice or any of the characters. As much as my heart desires, to...D'x -sniffle-

* * *

><p>For a relatively small town, Happy Harbor's local high school had a decently large student body. That's what the team observed, anyway, as they sat in the bleachers surrounded by chatty, ecstatic teenagers. The archer of the team scanned the sidelines for any signs of the cheerleaders.<p>

"See'er yet?" Kid Flash, though now Wally as he was dressed in his civvies, asked while he invaded her personal space, practically pressing his face against hers. Black eyes narrowed and Artemis playfully shoved his head away.

"No…I don't think the cheerleaders come out until later, anyway." She smirked, poking his arm. "But still keep a look out for black and yellow mini-skirts, Kid Perv."

Wally's face turned a light crimson at hearing the name. Robin began cackling like mad beside him.

"I am not a perv!" He exclaimed a little too loudly, for the people around them gave him weird looks.

Rob pulled him back down; the boy's amusement still apparent on his face.

Why was Young Justice wasting their time at a high school football game? First off, this wasn't time wasted (completely). The weekend before when everyone was able to meet at the mountain, Miss Martian eagerly sat them down, informing them of Conner's new place on the Hornet's football team and her own on the cheer squad. She then went on to tell them about the first game of the season-which just so happened to be the next weekend,

"_I know you all are very busy with your own personal lives, but Conner and I would love for you to be there.." M'gann looked to said clone. He mumbled something and shyly tore away from her gaze. The Martian turned back to the team. "..__**I**__ would love for you all to be there." Wally had his arm around her in an instant, beaming a smile._

"_I'm never to busy for you, Megalicious!" Everyone rolled their eyes._

"_**None**__ of us are ever too busy for you, Megs." Robin smiled._

_Artemis put a hand on her shoulder before looking at the brooding boy in the corner. "So. What time should we be there?"_

The three sat waiting for the next few minutes before a familiar face was seen coming up the bleacher steps.

Instantly KF perked up. "Finally!"

Kaldur carefully took his seat in-between Artemis and the speedster so as to not drop any of the snacks currently in his grasp. "I apologize for the wait. The line was incredibly-"

"THANKS!" And before he knew it, three-fourths of the food was gone from Aqualad's lap; mysteriously finding its way to Wally's.

"…long." Kal finished plainly. Artemis snorted at the red head's manors before smiling at their leader.

"Thanks, Kaldur." He nodded in return. Out of no where Robin punched Wally in the arm, making him choke on his nachos. Rob's face was spread out in a grin and his finger pointed to the front of them.

"Guys, look, I think it's starting!" The football teams were now beginning to make their way out to the field, making the crowd roar with excitement.

"There's Conner!" The blonde pointed to their muscular teammate, who's black and white jersey read number '32'. Getting into it with the rest of the crowd, they added some loud cheers of their own. Robin cheered louder at the sight of the black and yellow mini-skirts Artemis had been talking about.

Wally jumped up and whistled. "_There's_ our girl! Go Megs!"

Both Megan and Conner heard their friend's cheers and glanced up at the stands. Conner gave them a curt nod, although under his helmet his face showed a rare, child-like grin.

Megan on the other hand openly showed her excitement by, after forcing back down a blush, squealing and waving.

"I can't believe she's actually a cheer-head," Artemis mused. Her and the three boys waved back eagerly.

"What?" Robin quirked an eyebrow. He himself didn't think it was too big of a shock.

Artemis smirked. "What? I just think it's funny because she's always reminded me of one." _Crunch._ Lifting her foot to see what she had stepped on, her eyes then followed a trail of tortilla chips to a giant, cheesy mess of nachos. Groaning, "Wally, way to drop all of your shit!"

Said red head glared down at her. "What are you whining about now-" he gasped at the sight of all of the snacks he had asked Kaldur to snag him strewn about their feet. Damnit! They must've fallen from his lap when he stood up. "NO! My babies!" Artemis didn't help by purposefully stomping on another few chips. Wally was near to angry tears at that point. "Not the nachos! You glass _bitch!_"

"Alright, alright," Robin stood up and had his hands hover over Wally's chest. Y'know…just incase he went rogue again. "Let's calm down; _Wally._"

"What? Robbieee not cool! She started it!"

"Not my fault you have half the brain of a two-year old."

"Chip killer!"

"Wally! Artemis! I swear to GOD I will drop kick you _both_ if you don't stop. Fighting!" Robin muttered the rest, "People are staring. Again."

**5 Minutes Later**

Wally shoved his way through the crowd, "Pardon me, s'cuse me-ROBS! Wait up, dude!" The Boy Wonder was a few yards ahead, and thankfully they had started heading towards a less populated area, so Wally was able to finally catch up. "Dude, way to _wait_." The 15 year-old lightly socked him in the arm. Robin let out a stressed sigh.

"I can't believe you want _more_ food."

"Bro, meta-human, here? You know how my metabolism is!"

"And I had to come along, why?"

The question alone was able to quiet Wally for a good minute or two. At last, the speedster settled with crossing his arms and pouting. Because he's, "a mature fifteen."

The Boy Wonder opened his mouth to say something, but something going on behind the bleachers caught his attention. He stopped walking.

Wally stopped also, turning to look at him. "Rob?"

Robin sniffed the air before answering back. "Do you smell that?"

"Uh, yeah. That's my body disintegrating due to lack of food!"

"Not that-Mr. _Overdramatic_!" He rolled his eyes. "It smells like.."

"Roy?" Wally's face grew into a cocky grin. Robin started snickering but quickly cut himself off, elbowing Wally in the ribs.

"Not funny." It was hilarious. "But..yeah. A little." Drugs and, "A little alcohol, too."

The taller of the two shrugged and grabbed the shorter one's arm to drag him along. "It's a high school, dude. There's bound to be something illegal goin' on. Bet you five bucks someone's getting laid behind those trees over there."

Robin let himself be pulled along. "Only five?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Yeah, Wally, at least ten!

Lol jk, jk. Sort of. ANYWHO! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter? The more **REVIEWS** I get, the more I'll be tempted to write faster lol. ;P Seriously though some feedback would be awesome-and if you guys have any ideas or (kindly written) critiques, please hit me up via review (or PM would work too I suppose)!

My brain just keeps wanting to lead this towards crack-fic territory lol...which might be a better idea, cuz I don't know any other story line that I could go with. xD

Anyways I'm gonna take a showa...I'm just scared to use mine, cuz recently I saw a bug and a FREAKY spider in there! Dx Gahhh..

I'm really thirsty.

**:]**

_**-RKL22**_


End file.
